The Observer
by unknownnobody
Summary: A strange take on why characters may act out-of-character in certain stories.
1. Prologue

_I am a lone traveller, wandering the world without direction or purpose. Sometimes I see fit to interfere in matters that have no real connection to me, and other times I simply watch. It is a strange and confusing life, but my existence continues nonetheless. I can only imagine what lies ahead in the future, but until then I will wait. I have all the time in the world, after all._

* * *

My life so far has been confusing. I come from a long line of heroes, each of who have done great deeds in their lifetimes. They were at the head of the forces that drove back the Grimm and had a hand in leading humanity to an age of peace and prosperity. It's a great legacy, and I don't know if I'll be able to live up to it. My name is Jaune Arc, and I don't really know what I'm doing.

I remember my early childhood somewhat fondly, back when my parents spent more time together with me. My parents were very loving, and raised me as best they could, even though their careers meant that they were busy a lot of the time. They only got busier as I got older.  
My mother is a huntress and teacher at Signal Academy. She's one of the academy's main combat instructors at the academy, which means that she spends a lot of time over at Signal. She does do her best to find free time to spend at home. However, other times I was stuck with a babysitter, at least in my early childhood.  
My father was also out frequently. He had opted to focus on the mission aspect of his job as a huntsman, rather than teaching. This meant that he had to travel around Vytal on various missions, which left him with little time to spend at home.

Despite this, he did his best to make it home as often as he could to spend time with us. On a unrelated note, whenever he was home, he had this habit of giving me bits of advice on various topics. Some of that advice just went right over my head, and others I understood quite well. Things involving strategy were picked up relatively quickly, but things involving romance was baffling. I still appreciate my father's advice, but some things apparently are beyond me.  
Despite my parents making great efforts to remain active in their careers and be good parents at the same time, I still found myself alone at home a lot of the time. I don't blame them for that, though; being a huntsman or huntress was one of the most important careers I could think of. There was the babysitter, but she and I didn't really talk that much. I just kept to myself and she never had a reason to talk to me. And when I was old enough, my parents decided I didn't need a babysitter anymore, and so she went her own way.

High school came, and my life eventually settled into a routine. Everyday, after school ended, I wouldn't go straight home. Instead, I decided to go for runs around Vale. After all, my parents wouldn't be home until much later, and it wasn't like there was anyone waiting for me before then. So, I spent my time exploring the entirety of Vale. It turns out there are some interesting places in Vale, and I picked up a few skills here and there, so it wasn't a waste of time.  
My one regret in all of this was that I didn't have friends: anyone who tried to make the effort to become my friend eventually left me alone. All of them just said that they got weird feelings when sticking around me too long. Unfortunately for me, because of this some rumor that I was cursed or something spread around. It became impossible for me to make friends where I currently was. No matter what I tried: being polite, doing favors for classmates, and various other efforts, I was still without friends. I didn't inform my parents, since they already were busy enough with their jobs. My plight of loneliness continued all the way throughout high school.

At that point, I became fed up. I was tired of being on my own. I was already old enough that my parents didn't need to worry about me anymore, and could put their attention on their careers. If nothing was going to change here, then I was going to head somewhere else and make a life for myself there. Where I was going, I didn't quite know yet. But I would find someplace eventually. In fact, I hear Beacon Academy's accepting applications right now. Maybe I would try my luck there.

* * *

_Here we go._


	2. The Examination

_On Remnant, all living things have aura. Aura is known to be the manifestation of one's soul. During my time here, I have observed that only humans and Faunus have learned to utilize their auras for offensive and defensive purposes. That such a unique power has to ultimately be used for conflict and destruction is sad, but necessary. The creatures of Grimm, who happen to lack aura, do all in their power to kill off human and faunus alike. Whether out of envy for those who do have aura and the knowledge to make use of it, or just a drive to kill everything in sight, it makes no difference. Everyone fights to survive, or dies._

* * *

As it turns out, getting into Beacon Academy is more difficult than I thought. To get into Beacon, one had to pass a rigorous entrance exam, involving written and practical parts. The written part was hard, but manageable according to comments by those who had passed it. The practical part of the exam was said to be extremely difficult, such that to prepare for it applicants had to spend years training at combat schools.

Unfortunately for me, I attended a regular civilian school. My grades weren't too bad, but I had very little combat experience, so the practical part might be a the huge obstacle in my way, I felt I still had to try_._

One may ask why I still wanted to go to Beacon after learning about the obstacles in my way. My honest answer is that I don't really know. Maybe I just wanted to break out of my ordinary life to achieve the extraordinary. Maybe I wanted to live up to the legacy that my family has built. Or maybe it was all just a desperate attempt to find friends. Whatever the case, I was going to do my absolute best to get into Beacon.

So, I signed up for the examination and spent the weeks before the test date doing intensive studying and training. For the theoretical part, I read as many books as I could bear on various subjects, trying to cram all that information into my head. I also went through several books of practice test booklets, getting several cramps in the process.

For the practical part, I read basic training manuals only. There was just no way I was going to be able to do all the advanced stuff such as Dust manipulation or powerful combat techniques, so I would just have build up the basics and try to be smart in how I approached fights.

There was stuff about Aura, which was very enlightening, but I didn't have anyone that could unlock my aura for me. I would just have to do without it for now.

I went out for long runs to increase my stamina. I practiced with the sword, Crocea Mors, that I "borrowed" from the chest my parents kept family heirlooms in. Actually, the sword turned out to be in exceptionally good shape. The thing must be well made to last this long in such a condition. The shield worked fine as well.

I didn't tell my parents about all of this though; no need for them get their hopes up for something only to be disappointed if I failed. They were really busy anyway, so it wasn't like they would notice.

Finally, the day of the examination came. It was on a weekday, so I had to inform my teacher that I wouldn't be able to attend class that day. Once that was taken care of, I went on my way to the testing location. It turned out to be a nondescript grey building in the middle of the city of Vale.

The place was packed with other applicants like me, raring at the chance to get into Beacon. I guess the high failure rate didn't deter them. I checked in at the front counter and went to the assigned room for the written exam. Hopefully, this wouldn't go too badly.

After a few of the most agonizing hours of my life, I left the room and sat in the waiting area for those about to take the practical part of the exam. I think my brain was starting to melt from all those questions. I will be eternally glad if I never see one of those cursed test booklets ever again.

"Jaune Arc! Please report to the examination floor!"

Oh, time to go. I got up and made my way over to the entrance. As I passed through the doorway to the floor, the doors closed behind me. Nothing ominous about that, right?

The examination floor turned out to be located in some sort of arena-like room. Surrounding the room was a balcony on which two people were situated. When I got closer to the center of the room, I was able to identify the people who were here to oversee the exams. It was none other than Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy.

This realization came as somewhat of a surprise to me. After all, why would such prominent faculty members of Beacon come to supervise these exams? Shouldn't they have more important things to do?

My internal musings were interrupted by a sudden and loud announcement by Headmaster Ozpin.

"Greetings, Mr. Arc. Today your skills and competence will be evaluated to determine whether or not you meet the standards required to enter Beacon Academy. This test will not be easy, so don't hold anything back."

He paused for a moment before asking me another question.

"By the way, did you sign the waiver?"

I gave a short nod. It was part of the paperwork I had to fill out when I checked in.

Ozpin then took a sip from the mug he was holding and continued.

"Good. It's always nice to have the paperwork out of the way. Less trouble for us if something bad were to happen. Well, let's start the exam."

Wait, what?

Before I could voice my concern, the screech of moving machinery filled the arena. The floor in front of me split to reveal a snarling and presumable angry Beowolf in a cage being lifted to the top.

"The first stage of the exam will test your ability to handle a one-on-one fight with a single Grimm. Begin."

With that, the door to the cage opened, and for a moment I regretted my decision to come here.

The Beowolf wasted no time charging out and trying to claw my face off. I threw myself backwards to avoid the attack, and managed to keep my face in one piece. Unfortunately, the Beowolf did not let up in its attempts to kill me, and charged again.

I immediately rolled off to the side to avoid being stomped on, and sprung up onto my feet. As the Beowolf turned around, I drew Crocea Mors and took a defensive stance.

At that moment, it was like everything slowed down. It was probably adrenaline pumping throughout my body to put myself into a more active state. I saw the Beowolf raise its claws in preparation for another strike. I saw the enraged snarl etched on its face. And I saw how and where to attack it.

The Beowolf moved forward, claws swinging through the air.

I sidestepped, ducked under its arms, and brought Crocea Mors down on the Beowolf's neck, cutting deep. It fell to its knees, giving off a short whimper before I pulled the sword out and swung again, this time cutting right through the neck and decapitating the Beowolf.

Its corpse fell to the ground, and I stood there for a moment trying to catch my breath.

That thing was way too angry for its own good.

Ozpin interrupted my thoughts to make another announcement.

"The first stage is now complete. The next stage will test your ability to handle multiple opponents simultaneously."

Like before, the floor opened up. Only this time, there was more than one cage.

Five cages, all containing Beowolves. And they looked angrier than usual, probably due to the corpse at my feet. Maybe if I pretend I didn't do it they'll leave me alone.

"Begin."

The cages opened, and the Beowolves stalked out. Unfortunately, they were not going to leave me alone. Unlike the one I just killed, these guys seem to be taking a slightly more cautious approach to ripping my face off.

As they neared, I tried to come up with a strategy to take them down. I also pulled out my shield. I would need everything I had to stay alive at the very least.

The Beowolves have the advantage in numbers, so I have to finish this before they surround and kill me.

The closest one hasn't raised its claws to attack yet.

I dashed forward with Crocea Mors held in front of me, moving fast enough so it couldn't react in time and stabbed it in the throat_. _

Two of the remaining Beowolves rushed forward, incited by my attack.I kicked the dying Grimm into their path.

One went off to the side, while the other jumped high over.

Perfect. I held my shield above me to block its attack, before stabbing it in the throat as well. The body fell off to the side.

Right before the other one reached me, I spun around and slashed it across the eyes. Blinded, the Beowulf stumbled around trying to hit me. I waited for an opening to get in and stab through its eye socket, finishing it for good.

The last two Beowolves paused a moment, probably revising their plan to end my life. I pulled Crocea Mors out and approached slowly. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and I was ready for anything.

One of the Beowolves ran around outside my reach to a position behind me. They were going to try and attack me from different directions.

So, I waited until they were about to slam into me, and dropped like a rock.

The Beowolves slammed headfirst into each other, which stunned them for about a second. I used that second to stab both of them in the throat.

Finally, I stopped to catch my breath again.

"Congratulations, you made it past the second stage of the exam."

I looked up at Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch. They were still just sitting up there on the balcony. I looked around at the arena. The Beowolves' bodies were already dissolving into black smoke. I took the opportunity to ask a question.

"What's next?"

I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think Ozpin may have smiled a little. It must have been a trick of the light, because a second later his face was as neutral as ever.

Never mind.

Ozpin spoke up. "The final stage of the exam will be different from what you have just faced."

As he was explaining, the doors at the far end of the arena opened. Ozpin gestured to them.

"Head through those doors to the final part of your exam."

I complied, and found myself in another arena. Nothing here except some guy in grey clothes on the other end. Ozpin spoke up again.

"You will face off against another candidate who has made it as far as you have. Here, it doesn't really matter whether or not you win the match, so long as you show you can handle a fight with an opponent who possesses an aura and skills like yourself."

Ozpin paused to adjust his glasses.

"Combatants Gris and Arc. You may begin the match."

The other guy drew his claymore and began to advance. Likewise, I tightened my grip on Crocea Mors before stepping forward as well. All my worries were pushed aside as I got ready to fight again.

My opponent started the fight by raising his claymore and stabbing it into the ground. I saw a pulse of energy travel along the floor before rocks appeared out of nowhere to encase my feet, leaving me stuck in place.

Well, this is going to suck.

While I struggled to break the stone restraints on my feet, Gris pulled his weapon out of the ground and began to casually walk over to my location. A few seconds of shaking my legs and chipping away with Crocea Mors and it was clear these stupid rocks were not going to come off easily.

My opponent drew even closer, seemingly relishing my apparent helplessness. Right as he reached me, he drew his weapon back, probably to unleash a powerful strike. I raised my shield and caught the blow on it. It wasn't enough, and I got flung back against the wall, knocking the wind out of me.

On the bright side, the stone restraints broke.

While I struggled to breathe, I noticed Gris positioning his claymore over the ground again. It was obvious that he was going to do that trick with the rocks, and I would not be able to deal with it a second time. So I threw Crocea Mors at him. It spun through the air, going right for his head. He spotted it coming and easily dodged it though.

I used the brief moment he used to evade to get up close with my shield and try to shield-bash him.

Unfortunately, he seemed really resistant to my attempts to smash his face in, and simply pushed me back. At this point, my arms were sore and tired from all the slashing, smashing, and blocking I had done, so I dropped my shield.

I had reached my limit. So I did the only thing I could do now.

"I surrender."

Gris actually seemed taken aback by this sudden move, and stopped moving. It was silent for a moment before Ozpin spoke up.

"The match is over. Combatants, please head back to the waiting area. You will eventually be called up to receive your score report."

With that, both Ozpin and Goodwitch left. I went to pick up my shield and Crocea Mors, but took one last glance at Gris.

He was walking over to the exit, but for some reason he looked back about me and narrowed his eyes. A moment passed, and he was out the door.

That guy gives me the chills.

As I headed for the exit too, I had a nagging thought. Earlier, I had attributed my combat skill to adrenaline and possibly natural talent. But was that really it?

Well, it doesn't matter now. Even with all the effort, I had still failed at the end. Better go get my score now.

I went to pick up my score report at the front counter, and thanked the receptionist. Exiting the building, I took a moment to open it and read it. I nearly dropped the paper in shock.

Name: Jaune Arc

Evaluation: Candidate shows some combat prowess when facing Grimm, but doesn't quite match up to peers at his age level. However, he has demonstrated strategic capabilities and knowledge of his own limits. Given the chance, he may be able to improve his skills.

Status: Accepted

This was it. I'm going to Beacon.

* * *

_Aura really is a wonderful thing. It has such versatility, and should one be trained enough in its use, grants abilities unique to each person. In a simple fight between those who employ Aura and those who don't or can't, the odds are usually tipped in favor of the former. However, Aura is not without it shortcomings or flaws. It can sometimes give the illusion of perfection and control to one sufficiently trained in its usage. The truth is, on Remnant humans, faunus, and all of their creations are still heavily outnumbered by the Grimm. And on top of that, they still have not realized that the Grimm are not the only things to worry about here._


End file.
